


The Heals And The Feels

by Tibbsgirl



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Falling In Love, Gaming, Overwatch - Freeform, its gay, meeting online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbsgirl/pseuds/Tibbsgirl
Summary: Diana Cavendish is waiting at the airport to meet Akko Kagari in person for the very first time. While waiting, she thinks back to how they very first met in the unlikeliest of places. The game of Overwatch.Or...Dianakko Week Day 3: How/When They Fell In Love





	The Heals And The Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! Welcome to my Dianakko Week Day 3: How/When They Fell In Love!!!  
A few notes.  
These are the girl's gamer tags:  
Akko Kagari = ShInYaKkO  
Diana Cavendish = Dr_Mercy_Cav  
Amanda O’Neill = cArrotcAke69
> 
> So I know not everyone plays Overwatch but I tried to generalize so everyone can understand what's going on in the middle of this fic. Hopefully I did okay at that. Lol  
HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! 
> 
> P.S.- If you do enjoy this, thank SUPEREVILBADGUY for getting me addicted to Overwatch. Such a sweetheart. XD

The airport was busy and bustling as it usually was as Diana Cavendish shifted nervously in her chair, watching as people came and went. She checked the time on her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time since she sat down before looking up at the arrivals and departures screen above her. Just the same as ten minutes ago, the flight she was waiting for was still scheduled to arrive on time, and that meant _ she _ would be here in only 10 minutes. Diana took a deep shaky breath, trying desperately to calm her racing heart as the time seemed to move too quickly and also too slowly at the same time. 

“God, what am I doing?” She whispered to herself as she thought again about who she was waiting for, and how she had first met this certain hyper brunette. Now, Diana had never in her life imagined she’d build any kind of relationship with someone she’d met online, whether it be a friendship or...more, but she realized just how probable that notion could be on that fateful day. That day when she’d sat down to blow off some steam on the cursed game Hannah had introduced to her. Her friend had convinced her it was a great distraction for when she needed a break from her schoolwork. Who knew it would lead to something that would change her forever? It would lead her to speak to Akko Kagari for the first time.

* * *

It had been a rough day for Diana, the stress of classes and seemingly endless studying was weighing on her heavily and she needed a break, she needed to relax, tonight she was going to give herself a little TLC. These days, she found relaxation in a place she’d never thought she’d find it, a game called Overwatch. Now Diana wouldn’t call herself a gamer by any means, and Hannah and Barbara were the only ones who even knew she played at all, but she had gotten quite addicted to this chaotic game and had to admit that she was better at it than she’d ever thought she could be. So Diana poured herself a glass of wine and sat down at her computer before opening the game and putting on her headset. After seeing that neither Hannah nor Barbara were online, she queued in for a match and made sure her mic was off before being thrown into a skirmish match to await enough players for a team. Already waiting on the map were two other players, one whom had taken her main character pick leaving her no other choice but to pick someone different for the time being. She immediately turned her chat volume down after hearing those two other players singing, or rather, screaming the lyrics to ‘I Will Always Love You’ by Whitney Houston while still standing at the starting point as Mercy and Pharah, which was a popular ‘ship’ within the fandom according to Barbara, ‘Pharmercy’ was the ship name if she wasn’t mistaken. Diana never cared for such things but that didn’t stop her two best friends telling her all about it. 

Fortunately for Diana, the singing stopped soon after she entered the temporary match, the other two players turning to her as silence hung in the air for a long moment.

“Sup **Dr_Mercy_Cav** .” a female voice greeted, their gamertag reading **cArrotcAke69**. 

Diana rolled her eyes after reading the name and took a sip of her wine.

“They must not have a mic.” the next voice replied, also a female and a very cute voice if the blonde was being completely honest. With a special interest, Diana looked at the name of the girl which read **ShInYaKkO**. “Shiny Akko.” The blonde mumbled to herself as she pushed the key to make her character say hello to the two girls as more players joined the match until they were sent to a different map for a proper match. 

Diana quickly chose Mercy at the first chance she got, because it was the only character the blonde even cared to play. Besides the obvious physical resemblance to the character, Diana loved playing the support, the healer. She was a medical student after all, it just seemed right. 

And she was good at it. 

“Aww, look Akko, the doc wants to be the Mercy to my Pharah.” cArrotcAke69 said cheekily after Diana had picked her character. 

“Sure Amanda, I’m sure that’s why the person...with _ Mercy _ in her name...picked Mercy. They want you.” Akko replied sarcastically, making the other girl, apparently named Amanda, chuckle in amusement. 

“Glad you think so, too.”

Diana rolled her eyes again, already feeling as though she didn’t have enough wine to play with these girls for more than one match. The countdown on the screen started as their assembled team waited, Amanda and Akko annoyingly spamming their character’s voice lines until the door open. The match didn’t start well, Akko’s Tracer character dying almost instantly as they approached the objective. Diana was able to resurrect her just in time before continuing to heal her team. 

“Thanks Doc!” Akko exclaimed cheerfully before things turned bad yet again. “Nooo no no no no. Get away from meeeeeee! Mercy!!!!” “I’ll save you Akko!” Amanda called out as her character flew into the air and started shooting explosives at the ground. 

Diana healed the teammates in front of her before looking around frantically to find Akko and Amanda, only to see both of them had died. She let out a long sigh as she approached the two fallen characters, only able to choose one to resurrect. 

“Mercy, baby, make me feel alive again!” Amanda called out into the chat, making Diana internally gag. 

“Don’t call me baby.” Diana mumbled to herself as she bypassed Amanda’s Pharah character to resurrect Akko once again.

“HA! She chose me!” Akko began giggling after a few expletives from Amanda. 

Diana smiled wide when she heard the adorable giggling, her heart fluttering a bit when Akko joyfully addressed her again.

“Mercy! You amazing woman!”

“So cute.” The blonde whispered as she continued on with the match, her smile never fading even as Akko continued to put herself in undesirable situations, because the more she healed the energetic girl, the more of her voice Diana would get to hear. The blonde had forgotten at one point that she actually had a _ whole team _ to heal and not just Akko, but was jarred out of her haze by Amanda very loudly asking for healing. Diana’s cheeks were overcome with a slight blush, thankfully for her no one was there to see it. It was mortifying enough knowing she blushed over a voice coming from someone on the internet. She shook her head of those thoughts and with a newfound determination she played better than she’d ever played before, healing and resurrecting players left and right. Akko stuck by her side the whole time, as if her only job was to protect Diana, to protect her healer. This made the blonde a lot happier than she thought she should be about a silly player in a silly game, but it filled her with warmth nonetheless. She and Akko made a fantastic team. 

“Alright! One minute left! Hold the objective!” Akko called out with gusto as if she was a general to a great army about to save the world.

“Yeah let’s get this shit!” Amanda answered just as enthusiastically.

“Yes.” Diana whispered, seeming to have been put under a spell by her teammate’s enthusiasm. 

“3...2...1...Victory!” The voice in the game rang out amongst the cheers of her teammates. 

Diana took a deep breath and slumped back into her chair, watching as the play of the game played on the screen when Akko suddenly shouted out at her in the chat. “MERCY YOU MY WAIFU!” 

The blonde furrowed her brows in utter confusion at the statement. She was fairly certain it was some sort of compliment but had absolutely no idea what it meant. She reached up and turned on her mic, hesitating for only a moment before speaking.

“I...don’t know what that means, but thank you.”

The other voices fell silent for a long moment, the only sound Diana heard was coming from the game searching for another match. The blonde was about to check her connection to the voice chat when Akko spoke again.

“I love you.” 

“What?” Diana and Amanda spoke in unison. 

“Uh...your voice! I love...your voice! Heh.” Akko replied nervously.

“I....um...thank you.” The blonde said after a few moments of speechlessness. 

“Well that just got awkward as hell. I’m out.” Amanda said before she logged off, along with their other teammates until it was just the two of them left.

“Hey doc?”

“Yes, shiny Akko?” 

Akko began to giggle at that, making the blonde smile goofily at her computer screen. 

“You wanna keep playing?”

Diana bit her lip and twisted in her chair for a moment before sitting up straight and readying her hands at her keyboard, before replying. 

“Let’s do it.”

* * *

Diana was jolted out of her thoughts at the sound of a voice coming from the loudspeaker, immediately schooling her expression from the toothy grin she’d had while thinking about Akko. She looked around, making sure no one staring at her odd behavior before checking the time on her phone, her stomach filling with butterflies when a message appeared.

** _Just landed! Can't wait to see you!!!! <3_ **

Diana took a deep breath and, with shaking fingers, replied to the message, telling Akko where to find her. The moment was finally here. She couldn't believe how far they'd come since the first time they spoke. At first, they'd become friends who played Overwatch with each other occasionally, (It would have been more often of Diana hadn't been so dedicated to her studies) but each time they played, both girls found it increasingly hard to say goodbye to the other. That led to the exchange of numbers, which led to non stop text messaging every waking hour of every day, and talking over the phone when their schedules allowed it. 

Diana had fought it at first, thinking that what she was feeling was due to a new friendship, due to a bond like no other she's ever felt before. While that was partly true in the beginning, she came to realize that it was much, much more than that. She couldn't get enough of Akko, like she was an addiction that Diana never wanted to be cured of. The brunette brightened her days immensely, always knowing how to make Diana laugh when she needed it, how to just listen when the blonde needed to vent about whatever was bothering her that particular day. Akko never failed to make Diana feel needed, and wanted and...loved. She only hoped she'd made Akko feel the same, because Diana did, in fact, need her, and want her so much it hurt sometimes, but there was one glaringly obvious thing she needed Akko to know. Diana had fallen in love with her, so hard. 

"Diana?"

The blonde was at attention immediately, her eyes searching for the owner of voice until she saw the brunette standing a few paces away. Akko fidgeted with the handle of her bag, smiling brightly back at Diana who stood and slowly closed the space between them. 

"God you're even more beautiful in person." Akko breathed out, causing the blonde to blush and chuckle softly. 

"I could say the same for you." Diana replied before the two grew silent, bright crimson and sparkling azure speaking something deeper than could be said aloud as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Akko suddenly dropped her bag and closed the small gap between them, throwing her arms around Diana’s neck and crashing their lips together, the blonde wrapping her arms around Akko’s waist and pulling her even closer, nearly lifting the brunette up off of the ground. Diana could feel Akko smile into the kiss before she pulled away, leaning her forehead against the blonde’s as they attempted to catch their breath. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Akko said in between heavy breaths, closing her eyes and allowing herself to take this all in. 

“I think I do.” DIana whispered in reply, waiting silently until Akko opened her eyes again to continue. “Akko, I just need to say...that I love you.”

Akko’s eyes widened slightly before a smile brighter than the sun appeared on her lips.

“I love you, too, Diana! Like...a lot.” The brunette breathed out, leaning her head in for another kiss, their lips only millimeters apart, so…achingly...close...before…

“GAAAAAAAAY!”

The two girls turned their heads to find a tall redhead walking toward them, snickering to herself as she approached. 

“Excuse me?!” Diana replied in irritation. “Do I know you?”

“Of course you do, doc! It’s me! Carrotcake69?” The redhead held out her hands to present herself, a mischievous smile on her face.

Diana’s jaw dropped immediately in shock before she slowly turned back to Akko, who in turn reached up and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. 

“Heh, surprise?”

**Author's Note:**

> "Mercy you my waifu!!" Was inspired by a tumblr post a saw a while ago. I can not find it now and I am sad.  
But...  
Support/Healers never get enough appreciation.  
Show them love the next time you play. lol  
And if any of y'all play OW on PS4 hit me up. XD


End file.
